Forever
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: Por un malentendido pueden pasar infinidad de cosas... Haciendote perder la cordura... T por muerte de un personaje. USUK


**Yo: Bueno aqui les traigo un one-shot que salio de mi retorcida mente**

**Yuki: Y sigo sin entender como se te ocurren nuevos fics y no puedes terminar los otros!**

**Yo: Es que la inspiracion varia de ratos a ratos... **

**Yuki: Bien... Te creere...**

**Yo: Les prometo que pronto actualizo! Es que los examenes y todo eso me tienen muy ocupada**

**Yuki: Y se suponeque deberias estar estudiando para Matematicas ¬¬**

**Yo: Hehehe... Lo se... Bueno en fin.. Hetalia no me pertenece (aun) Es de Hidekaz Himaruya que encontro una manera mas facil y sexy de aprender Historia xD**

**Advertencias: **Sangre... Muerte de un personaje... Y creo que nada mas

**Pareja: **USxUK

* * *

><p>Corria por las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello. No podia dejar que Arthur hiciera alguna locura por culpa de un maldito malentendido. Simplemente no podia. Sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas pero el no hacia mas que acelerar el paso. Ese ingles, SU ingles, estaba a punto de hacer una tonteria y todo por culpa del idiota de Francis.<p>

_Flashback_

_Alfred y Francis estaba en la casa del americano discutiendo temas que concernían a Arthur que estaba tambien en la casa. El norteamericano solo espero a que el ojiverde dejara la sala para discutir esos temas importantes con Francis. Uno de ellos... El cumpleaños de Arthur que era precisamente ese dia. El frances estaba ayudando a Alfred con su regalo. Habian acordado organizarle una fiesta en la que el americano aprovecharia para decirle a Arthur lo que sentia._

_-Va de nuevo! Dime si lo hago bien...- dijo el menor poniendose de rodillas frente al frances y sacando una cajita cualquiera simulando que era el regalo- Te he amado desde el primer dia que te vi y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, asi que hoy te pido...No...Te suplico que te cases conmigo..._

_-Cheri~ Eso es maravilloso!- contesto Francis dandole un abrazo a Alfred a modo de felicitacion_

_-Entonces... Que me dices? -pregunto el estadounidense mientras se levantaba esperando que Francis le diera una respuesta afirmativa en cuanto al regalo que planeaba darle al ingles. Francis asintio sonriendo. Alfred sonrie como siempre sabiendo que gracias al consejo del frances, Arthur aceptaria. Pero en ese momento, algo se rompio debido al choque que tuvo con el suelo. Arthur estaba ahi... Habia escuchado todo, y creyendo que la declaracion era hacia el frances dejo caer la taza de te que llevaba en la mano. Gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y chocaban con la alfombra_

_-Arthur esto no es lo que parece...- dijo el americano acercandose lentamente al nombrado_

_-Espero que sean muy felices juntos...- dijo el ingles para despues salir corriendo con el corazon destrozado_

_-Arthur! Wait!- grito Alfred saliendo detras del ojiverde dejando al frances solo en la casa._

_Fin Flashback_

El americano corrio mas rapido hasta llegar a la casa de Arthur. Esa enorme mansion que albergaba tantos recuerdos. Entro sin pensarlo, yendo directamente a la habitacion del que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor. Giro la perilla y entro, encontrandose con Arthur sentado en la cama y con un arma en la mano. Alfred corrio hacia el, tomando su mano para evitar que hiciera lo que fuese que tenia en mente.

-Let me go! Stupid yankee!- forcejeaba Arthur llorando a mares y tratando de zafarse del agarre del americano

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!- decia Alfred usando su fuerza para evitar que el mayor se moviera

-Largate con el bastardo del vino si tanto lo quieres! Anda vete!- grito Arthur. Alfred solo lo abrazo apengandolo a su pecho y acariciando su cabello. Arthur intento separarse pero Alfred no lo dejaba. El forcejeo siguio cuando de repente se escucho un disparo. Ambos quedaron inmoviles. El ingles mirando al americano con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que el ultimo tenia una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Pero de esa sonrisa pronto broto un pequeño hilo de sangre dando paso a una mirada totalmente sorprendida por parte de Arthur. El americano entonces se desplomo en el suelo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Alfred!- grito Arthur tomando a su antigua colonia entre sus brazos miando con terror la herida que este tenia en el pecho y la sangre que no dejaba de brotar

-I-iggy...- intentaba hablar el americano, mientras que con dificultad dirigia una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacado una cajita azul con un moño rojo - Ha-happy b-birthday...- dijo el menor sonriendo a pesar de saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Arthur abrio la caja y lloro aun mas al ver un anillo dentro. El ojiazul puso su mano en la mejilla del ingles limpiando sus lagrimas

-Te-tengo una pregunta q-que ha-hacerte...- la voz del americano comenzaba a apagarse

-Idiot... No hables...-susurraba el ingles con la desesperacion calandole hasta los huesos y en cuanto vio que la sangre no paraba de salir de desespero aun mas- Bloody hell!- grito haciendo presion en la herida

-Will... Will you...- intentaba hablar pero comenzo a toser sangre

-No! Alfred! No te esfuerces! Maldita sea!- gritaba Arthur poniendo su mano cubierta de sangre sobre la del americano que seguia puesta en su mejilla, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer

-Will...Will you...marry me?- pregunto Alfred al fin sonriendo a pesar de todo

-Yes...Yes I will...- Arthur asintio sin pensarlo 2 veces tratatando de convencerse de que llevaria una vida feliz junto a su amado Alfred. Beso al menor, sin importarle el sabor metalico de su sangre. Queria sentirlo cerca y demostrarle cuanto lo queria... Cuanto lo amaba. Mas, de repente, la mano de Alfred se resbalo de la mejilla del ingles cayendo pesadamente a un costado suyo y al perder las fuerzas que le quedaban rompio el beso inevitablemente. Arthur lo miro, tenia los ojos cerrados y su expresion de tranquilidad lo hacian ver como si estuviera dormido.

-Alfred...? Idiot...Wake up... Please...- decia el ingles rompiendo en llanto mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor delicadamente. Lo abrazo, apegandolo a su pecho y acariciando su cabello como solia hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Sin poder evitarlo, lloro aun mas, lamentandose por haber sido tan estupido. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado la explicacion de Alfred... Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco mas... Si tan solo hubiera confiado en sus setimientos hacia el americano... Si tan solo no hubiera pensado en matarse en primer lugar... Talvez Alfred seguiria con el, con su hermosa sonrisa y el maravilloso brillo que sus ojos azules emanaban. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, ni existira.

-I love you...- susurro Arthur abrazando con mas fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño rubio... El que alguna vez fue su enemigo... El que alguna vez fue su colonia... El que alguna vez fue su hermano menor... Pero mas importante... Al que amo con toda su alma a pesar de todo...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Bueno... Ahi esta... Mas gay no puede estar...<strong>

**Yuki: *llorando a mares porque es fan del USUK* Buaaaaaa!**

**Yo: Espero poder actualizar pronto... O Rusia dejara de ser uno conmigo xD**

**Yuki y Yo: Sabemos que quieres dar click en **

**ese pequeño botoncito azul de abajo**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
